Scuttlebeasts
Scuttle Kitty= |-|Scuttle Chief= |-|Scuttle Pappy= |-|Scuttle Puppy (Gingiva)= |-|Scuttle Puppy (Where They Cremate the Roadkill)= Summary The Scuttlebeasts are fightable enemies in Gingiva. They are a race of sentient busts with legs, usually depicting the heads of artists or helmet and skull displays. They are first seen when a group of them are attacking Kharms as it hopelessly tries to defend itself while surrounded, when Gingiva, Chatterteeth, Himmler, and optionally the Flea as well, fight them off. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 3-A, likely Low 2-C Name: Scuttlebeasts Origin: Gingiva Gender: Can presumably be either Age: Unknown Classification: Scuttlebeasts Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can perform charging attacks, Can summon herds of dogs to attack (Chief, Puppy, Kitty) as well as other Scuttle Puppies (Chief), Energy Manipulation (Puppy), Statistics Amplification (Kitty via via Deal With It, Puppy Pup and Strength via Muse) Attack Potency: At least High Universe level (Should be far superior to Vermis Worms), likely Universe level+ (Same species as Kharms and a group of them can hold him back, can contend with Chatterteeth and company. A Scuttlepuppy in the Second Age could trade blows with a Noshka) Speed: At least FTL (On the same level as Kharms) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal+ Durability: At least High Universe level, likely Universe level+, higher 'via durability augmentation (exclusive to Scuttle Kitty) 'Stamina: Unknown Range: Melee, up to several meters via Savvies, can summon entities from distances that are likely far higher Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Don't have arms Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Scuttle Puppy's Savvies': **'Dog Party' - Summons a herd of colorless dogs to attack all targets. **'Green Glow' - Fires a large orb of green explosive energy. **'Scrap' - A flash of light appears in the center of the screen, and increases until it overwhelms the entire screen. Damages a single target. *'Scuttle Pappy's Savvies': **'It's a Bust!' - Displays the animation of an unnamed species of Scuttlebeast charging into the opponent. This could be summoning another Scuttlebeast, or it could simply mean that the Scuttle Pappy is charging himself. *'Scuttle Puppy Pup's Savvies': **'Scratch' - Self explanatory. **'Muse' - Inflicts Agro and Dart on the user or an ally, which increase attack and evasiveness accordingly. However, the former of which also negates the user/ally's ability to use items and special techniques. *'Scuttle Kitty's Savvies:' **'Scuttle Sally' - Displays the animation of a Scuttle Pappy charging into the target. How this is any different from It's a Bust! is unknown. **'Dog Party' - Same as before; summons a herd of dogs to attack all targets. **'Deal With It' - Increases the user or an ally's defense. *'Scuttle Chief's Savvies:' **'Conscription' - Summons a Scuttle Puppy to aid in battle. **'Dog Party' - Same as above. Summons a large herd of dogs to attack the opposing party. **'Galloping Dog' - Summons a single dog to charge into the target. This dog is a reddish pink and has a deformed head resembling an odd geometrical figure with some holes in it. Presumably much more powerful than the dogs summoned via Dog Party. Notable Individuals: *Kharms Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:RPG Maker Category:Species Category:Races Category:Gingiva Category:John Clowder Category:Energy Users Category:Summoners Category:Animals Category:Aliens Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Animal Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 3